THE BIG FANG
by Bonaaa
Summary: pengorbanan para pekerja pada iblis demi mempertahankan perusahaan...,seorang iblis harus menyelinap dan menyamar menjadi manajer agar demi misi yang di embannya 'membantu proses pengorbanan...' ...warning yaoi fic... with exo offcial couple...


Title : The big fang

Auhor :Bonaaa

Cast :ares (ooc),Exo k

Rated : T

Genre :thiler,crime,liltle humor(maybe)

Ares pov

Apa yang terlihat tidak selamanya nyata,dan apa yang tidak terlihat tidak selamanya tidak ada….setidak nya itulah yang aku pikirkan ketika menatap pemukiman penduduk dari atap gedung yang sudah tidak terpakai lagi…

"ares..sudah siap terima tugasmu…"seru seseorang dari belakang seketika membuyarkan lamunanku…

"sekarang siapa yang harus aku lenyapkan…"jawabku asal tanpa menoleh

"sepasang adik kaka…dari keluarga.. jung nanti berkas mereka akanku kirim kehandphone mu…hm.. dan ayah memerintahkanmu untuk-"

"aku tidak terima perintah dari siapapun…katakana juga padas ikambing tua berhenti menganggap dirinya ayah kita…"ucapku sambil melangkah pergi dari dari tempataku berdiri dan melewati sohee,gadis yang memberitahu tugas yang harus aku jalankan…

"a..ares.."

"hm.."aku sedikit menoleh..sekedar menanggapi ucapannya..

"to..tolong..kalii..ini jangansampai be..berantakan …usahakan juga tidak ada saksimata..dan jika kau mulai lapar..segeralah pulang..aku akan langsung memberikannya untukmu…"

Aku hannya menyunggingkan seulahsenyum kecil yang jarangku berikan pada gadis berkulit pucat ini,lalu melangkah pergi..

hmm..adik-kaka keluarga jung...merasa teringat kucek handphoneku dan melihat berkas mereka dengan teknologi secanggih sekarang bukan tidak mungkin aku dapat info mereka dengan sangat mudah..

bekerja di SMent…bagaimana caranya aku masuk..aku harus berada sedekat mungkin dengan 2 gadis ini..lalu membuat mereka menghilang seolah mereka tidak pernah ada…

tapi bagaimana caranya,hmm…aku tau….

Aku melangkahkan kakiku menuju gedung SM ent…langsung menerobos masuk bahkan penjaga yang ingin menghalangiku bukanlah apa-apa…

Aku membuka sebuahpintu,berdiri di hadapan seseorang yang menatapku seolah menatap ajalnya…

Author pov

Ares menerobos masuk ruangan lee soo man…soo man yang terkejut langsung membeku menatap ares seolahmenatap ajalnya…

"kalian cepat keluar.."titahnya kepada para petugas keamanan

"kau tau tujuankukemarikan.."ucap ares menatap dingin soo man yang masih berdiri kaku…dan soo man pun hanya mengangguk sebagai jawaban

"k..ka..kali ini siapa?"

"2 orang dari keluarga jung"

"APA!…kenapa 2 orang…dan kenapa harus selalu dari prusahaanku.."soo man membelalakan matanya seolah tidak percaya dengan apa yang diadengar

"kau tau kebiasaan mereka..mahluk-mahluk itu selalu meminta lebih dari tahun ketahun…aku hanya menjalankan tugasku,,.."

"AAARRRGGGHHHH…SIALAN…mereka berdua adalah harta karunku..tak bisakah di ganti yang lain saja…oh aku punya grup baru..mereka ada 12 orang..kau bisa ambil 2 orang…"soo man berusaha menawarkan

"kita tidak sedang melakukan jual beli,..kalau kau tidak mau,maka akibatnya kau tanggung sendiri ,aku yakin dalam 1 malam saja mahluk-mahluk itu,.akan merebut semua milikmu,termasuk aktris yang selama ini kau banggakan.."jawab ares merendahkan

"AAARRGGGHH…SIAL BAGAIMANA INI BISA TERJADI PADAKU…..KAU MEMANG SAJA DENGAN MAHLUK-MAHLUK ITU…KALIAN SAMA-SAMA MAHLUK KUNO BIADAB..DASAR MENJIJIKAN…..!"

Ares langsung menarik leher soo man dan membantingnya di dinding lalu menatap matanya dingin…

BBBRRRAAAKKKKKKKK

"kau dan manusia lainnya sama saja,kalian pikir kalian bisa apa tanpa kami,jika tidak kami lindungi, kalian pikir kalian bisa bertahan selama ini,kami Cuma minta sesuatu untuk di jadikan hiburan dan apa balasan kalian..cih dasar tidak tau diri...menyedihkan.."suara dingin ares berbisik di telinga soo man dengan tawa meremehkan di sela-sela ucapannya

"ba..baik..kau menang..maaf kan aku karna lancang.."jawab soo man gugup karna rasa takut yang tiba-tiba menyerangnya,ares lalu melepaskan kerah lee soo man dan memutuskan untuk kembali berunding...

"jadi..kenapa tidak langsung kau lakukan saja,tapi ingat jangan langsung tiba-tiba dua-duanya..usahakan berkala dan jangan sampai tercium media..lakukan seolah-olah itu kecelakaan.."

"aku rasa..aku akan menetap dulu disini sambil melihat-lihat keadaan...dan saat yang tepat untuk aku membunuh targetku.."ucap ares terdengar santai

"MWO...!kau ini bicara apa..?bukankah kau lebih suka menyelesaikan tugasmu dengan cepat..."

"aku muak dengan perintah si kambing tua..."seketika itu juga raut muka ares sedikit berubah menandakan bahwa ia kesal..

"hoh..jadi kau mau sedikit membuat boss atau orang yang kalian sebut ayah itu kesal dengan menunda pekerjaan mu.."

"pertama dia bukan boss apalagi ayahku dan kedua,ya kau benar kurasa tidak ada salahnya sedikit bersantai bukan.."

"hmm menarik..baiklah,jadi apa yang bisa kubantu untukmu..."ucap soo man mulai tertarik sambil menyilangkan tangannya santai di dada

"sediakan tempat untukku.."jawab ares di sertai seriangai di di kedua belah bibirnya

"AHH...HYUNG KEMBALIKAN BONEKA PANDAKU...!"teriakan menggelegar di dalam sebuah dorm bertuliskan EXO di pintu depannya

"aku kan hanya pinjam sebentar,pelit sekali...!"jawab seorang namja bereyeliner sambil berlari membawa membawa boneka panda berukuran besar

"heh kalian ini namja,masa rebutan boneka..malu sama jenis kelamin woy..!"sindir namja yang tengah sibuk menyantap bakpaunya...

"ah..hyung berisik sekali,urus saja bakpau mu...!"jawab baekhyung namja yang bereyeliner tadi..

"baekkie sedang main apa..!"ucap namja tiang bernama park chanyeol sambil menghadang baekhyun dari depan

"minggir yeolie,kau menghalangiku..."

"kalian berhenti berlari seperti itu...kalau kalian merusak sesuatu bagaimana"ucap namja berwajah berkulit putih walau pendek

"kai berhenti mengganggu D.O..jangan meniup-niup telinganya seperti itu,dan lepaskan pelukanmu dari pinggangnya..."

"shiro..."jawab kai singkat dan kembali melanjutkan kegiatannya yang tadi sedangkan namja yang tengah merasa sangat risih hanya bisa pasrah walau sekali-kali mendorong tubuh kai sebagai bentuk perlawanan

"Xumin hyung berhentilah makan,kau harus pikirkan berat badanmu.."

"aku baru mau mulai.."

"baru mau mulai makan yang ke 7 buah maksudmu..dan chen berhenti terus terusan menambah porsi xiumin hyung"

"kau lihat pipinya hyung,lucu sekali.."jawab chen masih sibuk memperhatikan pipi xiumin

"luhan hyung berhentilah mencurat-coret wajah sehun,kasian dia sedang tidur..."

"ani,..ini hukuman karna tidak mau mengantarku beli buble tea,..."

"AISHH YA KENAPA KALIAN SEMUA INI,..DIMANA KRIS HYUNG..!"teriak suho benar-benar sudah tidak tahan..

"tenanglah hyung.."seorang namja berdimple menepuk bahu suho bermaksud menenangkan..lalu menarikkan tubuhsuho ke kursi

"lay..aku benar-benar pusing tidak yang tua tidak yang muda...kelakuan dan umur benar-benar bertolak belakang..."ucap suho sambil menjatuhkan tubuhnya yang sudah benar-benar lelah ke sofa

"kau hanya perlu sedikit rileks hyung...kris hyung sedang memakai peralatan wajahnya,kau tau kan kalau sudah melakukan hal itu pasti akan memakan banyak waktu,kau harus bersabar..."ucap lay seraya memberikan segelas air kepada suho...

"WAAA..BONEKA PANDAKU..!"teriak tao melihat boneka kesayangannya melayang ke arah pintu,

ckleekkk

secara kebetulan pintu terbuka memperlihat kan seorang namja sudah tidak muda lagi...

bukk,

sang boneka panda telah sukses mendaratat di wajah namja tadi yang kina kenal sebagai lee soo man pemilik saham terbesar SM ent...

"wah..ramai sekali.."ucapnya setelah boneka tadi terjatuh dari wajahnya

"HUWAAA...SOO MAN ADJUSHIIIIII...!"teriak seisi dorm kecuali kris yang masih sibuk dengan wajahnya dan sehun yang masih sibuk tidur...

...

"jadi manager hyung akan rehat untuk beberapa saat..tapi kalau manager hyung tidak ada,siapa yang akan mengurus jadwal kami..?"tanya kris yang sudah ikut berkumpul di ruang tengah bahkan ia rela meninggalkan perawatan wajahnya yang berharga,tentu saja...jika salah satu pemegang saham tersebar SM saja sudi untuk mendatangai dorm group nya mana mungkin dia berani untuk meninggalkan kesan buruk dalam pertemuan mereka,sedangkan sehun..dia juga sudah bangun,setelah D.O mengguyurnya dengan seember air mana mungin dia masih tidur...

"justru karna itulah aku kesini,aku akan mempekerjakan seseorang untuk menjadi manager sementara,setidaknya sampai manager lama kalian selesai dengan urusan nya.."

"jadi siapa..?"sehun memastikan

"ares,perkenalkanlah dirimu..."

"selamat siang,namaku ares,hanya ares..."ucap ares berusaha ramah..

Soo man menatapnya seolah mengatakan ada-apa-dengan-wajahmu-cih-kemana-wanita-yang-baru san-mencekik-leherku...

Dan ares juga menjawab dengan tatapan yang seolah mengatakan jangan-bertingkah-aneh-atau-lehermu-putus..

Soo man pun bungkam...

"ehem baiklah,sebaiknya aku pergi,..aku rasa kau bisa menangi mereka mulai dari sini ares..kuserahkan mereka padamu,..oh ya...suho kris aku ingin bicara dengan kalian sebentar.."

Seperti yang dititahkan kepada kedua pemilik nama...mereka pun mengikuti soo man keluar dorm...tapi ares tidak mencegah,..ya tentu saja...ares yakin soo man tau konsekuennya jika dia melakukan kesalahan walau sekecil apapun...jadi dia yakin kalau soo man tidak akan mengatakan hal yang seharusnya mereka rahasiakan...

"ada apa adjushi?"tanya suho setelah mereka ada di luar pintu dorm

"hmm begini,aku ingin kalian rahasiakan pergantian manager kalian,..jangan membicarakan manager sementara kalian,jika sedang di luar dorm,bersikaplah tenang jika sedang berada bersamanya,lakukan yang kalian bisa untuk membantunya...dan yang terahir..bersikaplah hati-hati dengannya..."ucap soo man sambil mengecilkan volume suaranya di ahir kalimat...

Mendengar hal itu sontak membuat suho dan kris saling berpandangan dan ingin melontarkan beberapa pertanyaan tapi sebelum mereka bisa melakukan hal itu soo man mengajak mereka kembali ke dalam dorm...

"hmm ares kurasa aku harus kembali,ada beberapa hal yang perlu aku kerjakan...apa kau bisa handle mulai dari sini...?"

"sure.."ucap ares yakin..

"baiklah kalau begitu,sampai jumpa semuanya..."soo man pun pergi dan meninggalkan ares hanya dengan member EXO lainnya

Ares PoV

"hmm nuuna,apa kau blasteran...kau tidak terlihat seperti asli orang korea...?"

Hmm..pria yang tadi di siram air ya...cih apa dia tidak ingat untuk mengganti pakaiannya...

"hmm begitulah..oh sehun"

-bohong-

Aku tidak mau menyiakan tenaga untuk merubah wujud asliku secar total,untuk menghilangkan tanduk dan sayap saja sudah menguras tenagaku...

"huwaa..kau tau namaku,bukankah kami belum memperkenalkan diri...?"

Kau punya masalah dengan ekspresimu nak...

"tentu,aku telah melihat data kalian,..jadi aku tau siapa kalian..."

"pupil matamu besar sekali.."

Phhtt.. ada transgender ya disini,cantik sekali...membuatku ingin tertawa saja...

"aku memakai lensa kontak..agar mataku bisa jelas melihat kalian semua..luhan-ssi"

'dan memastikan tidak ada satupun target yang bisa lepas dari pengawasanku'

"huwaa kuku mu lentik dan tajam ya...untuk apa?"

"untuk penampilan ku agar terlihat bagus...tapi kukumu juga lentik baekhyun-ssi"

'untuk merobak dan mencengkran isi perutmu'

"kulitmu putih pucat,...apa kau jarang mendapat sinar matahari...?"

"ah tidak kai,..ini sudah keturunan..."

'tentu saja di tempatku tidak ada matahari,yang ada hanya bulan..dasar bodoh..'

"rambutmu panjang hitam dan tebal..bagus sekali.."

Apa kau menyimpan cadangan makanan di pipimu seperti seekor tupai...

"haha..begitukah...terima kasih xiumin"

'perkataanmu tidak mutu'

"suaramu...hmm..bahkan hampir menyamai suara baritone milikku...apa kau transgender?"

Suatu saat akan kusumpal mulutmu dengan lemari,aku dipaksa untuk menjadi wanita bukan ingin jadi wanita...cih..dasar tidak berguna..

"tentu saja bukan chanyeol,..suaraku memang seperti ini dari dulu dan lagi agar aku bisa dengan jelas memanggil kalian.."

'well melontarkan ancaman tanpa suara yang cocok,bukan hal yang menyenangkan bukan...'

"tubuhmu tinggi ya,tinggi mu berapa...?"

Kenapa kau sirik,dasar pria pendek...

"hmm,mungkin sekitar 178 sampai 180...entahlah aku tak tau pasti...suho-ssi"

'asal kau tau saja dulu aku adalah iblis dengan tubuh yang sempurna,sampai roh ku di penjarakan dalam tubuh seorang wanita...aku memang sedang sial'

"hmm manager..entah ini perasaanku saja atau memang benar...kedua gigi taringmu lebih panjang dari orang biasanya ya..."

Eh taringku masih panjang...?aku tidak punya tenaga lagi...aku sudah tidak peduli..

"ahahaha itu hanya perasaanmu saja kyungsoo-ssi,mata mu juga lebih besar dari pada orang kebanyakan.."

'suatu saat kau akan tau fungsi taring ini saat kau terbangun dari tidur tanpa ada setetes darahpun mengalir dalam tubuhmu'

"hmm..nuuna..kenapa-"

Cukup sudah aku muak...

"wow..wow..kita tidak sedang memaikan drama 'si tudung merah'kan..!?..kalian menanyaiku seolah aku ini seekor srigala yan sedang menyamar menjadi nenek si tudung merah..."

"ehehe..tidak manager maafkan kami,..mana mungkin ada srigala secantik dirimu..."

Cih...

"ckk ...hei chen sejak kapan kau pintar menggoda wanita..."

"tidak... kris hyung,itu benar ko...mana mungkin nuuna adalah seekor srigala,iya kan manager nuuna...!?"

"hha tentu saja..."

'aku kan lebih berbahaya dari seekor srigala'

TBC


End file.
